Problem: Let $a \oslash b = (\sqrt{2a+b})^3$. If $4 \oslash x = 27$, find the value of $x$.
We know that $4\oslash x = (\sqrt{2(4)+x})^3=27$. Taking the cube root of both sides, we have $\sqrt{8+x}=3$. Squaring both sides, we have $8+x=9$, to give us our answer of $x=\boxed{1}$.